


Didn't Sign Up For This

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Near Future, bipolar!ian, comforting!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the near future where Mickey is bringing Ian home from a doctors appt where he got diagnosed as bipolar. Their wounds from the christening are still healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Sign Up For This

The two men sat side by side on the L, headed home from the doctor's office. Ian 's hands were folded in his lap and Mickey's were crossed over his chest, the shorter man's head leaning against the train's window.

“Are you gonna leave?” Ian muttered, so low Mickey almost didn't hear it.

“What do you mean?” Mickey asked, turning to face his boyfriend, who's eyes were still staring at his hands.

“You didn't sign up for this Mick. Doctors appointments and pills.”

“Ian-” Mickey started, but Ian cut him off.

“You didn't sign up for crazy.” Ian said finally looking up and locking his eyes with Mickey. He was crying a little but his face was slowly turning into the mask he often wore when he was in his Manic superman mode.

“You aren't crazy.” Mickey urged him, putting his hand on Ian's leg.

“I'm bipolar Mick. Just like my mom. My mom is fucking crazy.” Ian said, his voice was low like a whisper but there was anger in it.

“Your mom doesn't take her meds.” Mickey said, shifting closer to Ian and tightening his hold on the taller man's leg.

“You really wanna be with a guy who has to take meds every day to stay regular? Meds that might make me into a zombie?” Ian asked, his voice trembling.

“They won-” Mickey started but Ian cut him off, pushing his hand away.

“No Mickey. Think about this. Do you really want to put up with me if I ever miss a pill? Do you really wanna risk that one day I could pull a Monica and slit my fucking wrists on the kitchen floor?”

“Stop it!” Mickey said, taking Ian's shoulders in his hands and shaking him slightly. “Alright? Just stop that shit right now.”

Ian's face quickly shifted from anger to fear. His tears were falling freely now. Mickey pulled Ian to his chest and let the young man just cry for a few minutes. Holding him close and sending “fuck off” glares to anyone that looked at them funny.

Eventually they got to their stop and Mickey nudged Ian so that they could stand and get off the train. Ian was walking on his own but still heavily leaning on Mickey. Mickey took his hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked.

“I'm not leaving.” Mickey muttered as they walked. Ian stayed quiet and Mickey nudged him, making sure the younger man was listening.

“You hear me? I'm not leaving you Ian.” Mickey urged. He heard Ian sniffle.

“You should.” Ian said, taking some of his weight off of Mickey's shoulder but squeezing the shorter man's hand like a lifeline. “I got you shot and pistol whipped. I'm the reason you are in a sham marriage and now I'm a fuckin basketcase. I am more trouble than I am worth.”

Mickey stopped walking at that, making Ian stop with him. He turned to face the younger man and only pulled his hand away so that he could cup Ian's face in his hands.

Mickey's left thumb traced the scar on Ian's temple.

“You have this because of me.” Mickey said softly. He slid his hand down to gently touch Ian's side. “You still hurt when you breathe because of me. Because of me you have been through more shit then you ever should have gone through. I made you hide us for way way too long. I hurt you more times than I can count and by some miracle you kept taking me back. If anyone is more trouble than they are worth its me.”

Ian let a few more tears fall before leaning forward and meeting Mickey's lips in a kiss. Still completely overwhelmed that he could do this now. That Mickey was out and proud and would kiss him in public anytime he wanted. They broke after a second and Mickey let out a shaky breath before starting to speak.

“Ian I lo-”

“Don't” Ian cut Mickey off, putting a finger to his boyfriend's lips. “I don't want the first time you say it to be when I am such a fucking mess.”

Mickey took in Ian's sad gaze for a moment before smiling slightly and pulling Ian down for another soft kiss.

“I like the way you smell.” The young thug whispered and Ian smiled, remembering his conversation with Carl the other day. He knew what it really meant and it warmed his heart to hear those words coming from his boyfriend's lips.

The two men broke apart and continued walking toward the Gallagher house, hand in hand.

"I like the way you smell too." Ian muttered, making Mickey smile and squeeze his hand tighter. 

Neither of them signed up for this. Ian never though he would go bursting into the Milkovich house with that tire iron and end up sleeping with Mickey. Neither of them ever thought it would turn into such a shit show.

They didn't know how hard they would fall. They didn't know the shit they would have to go through.

Mickey and Ian didn't sign up for a situation like this, but both of them were going to be sticking around for a long time.


End file.
